


Idle Hands

by SuperLockGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Job in Car, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meeting the Parents, NSFW Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLockGirl/pseuds/SuperLockGirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel are heading to meet Dean's parents. Castiel's nervous so Dean finds a way occupy his idle hands.





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. Please let me know if you find one. Enjoy.

Castiel was nervous to meet Dean’s parents. They seemed nice, but Castiel wasn’t sure how they’d take their son being gay. What if they hated him? Dean had said they didn’t, but they hadn’t met him yet. Castiel knew things could change when they did. “You know you could find more useful things to do with your hand Cas.” Castiel looked down seeing his hand was stroking the gear shift up and down slowly. Castiel moved his hand to Dean’s pants unbuttoning and unzipping them. Castiel kept his eyes on the road while he reached into Dean’s pants and grabbed Dean’s hardening member. He pulled it from Dean’s boxers starting to stroke Dean slowly. “Oh god baby.” Castiel smirked picking up his pace. He kept his eyes glued to the road and his hand glued to Dean.

 

Dean watched Cas idly stroke the gear shift up and down slowly. Dean knew Cas was nervous about meeting his parents. No matter how many times he tried telling him they wouldn’t hate him, Cas was sure they would. They’d think he was too quiet or be upset Dean was gay or think Cas was weird and break him and Dean up. Dean tried making the car less tense. “You know you could find more useful things to do with your hand Cas.” Dean saw Cas look down like he didn’t realize he’d been doing it before meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean got lost in the deep blue eyes quickly. Cas blushed before his hand was confidently reaching over undoing Dean’s pants. Dean felt Cas grab him and start stroking slowly. “Oh god baby.” Dean moaned not believing Cas was jacking him off on a highway on the way to his parent’s house. “Cas, baby, you’re so perfect.”  
“You’re only saying that because I’m giving you a handjob.”  
“No, but that… oh… is helping.” Dean felt Cas start twisting his wrist slightly just like Dean liked. “Please Cas.” Cas smirked and Dean loved how dark his eyes were when he was aroused. “Cas, baby, please. Just…” Dean got out before Cas was sliding his thumb nail into the sensitive slit and Dean was making a mess moaning and writhing in his seat. Dean fell back against his seat panting to catch his breath. He turned seeing Cas staring at him eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and lips red. “That was amazing.” Cas blushed looking at the road again. “My parents are going to love you baby. I promise. You’ll see.”

 

Castiel still didn’t believe Dean, but he did feel less stressed about meeting them. Dean was cleaning himself up with a baby wipe. Castiel focused on the road again wanting to get there before the good feelings wore off. He pulled off the highway following Dean’s directions to his parents’ house. Castiel took one more moment before he and Dean were climbing out of the car. Castiel took Dean’s hand walking with him to the front door. He saw Dean knock twice and Castiel was getting nervous; this would either prove or refute his suspicions. The door opened and a pretty blonde woman opened the door pulling Dean into a hug immediately.  
“It’s good to see you baby.” Dean hugged her back dropping Castiel’s hand. Castiel fidgeted unsure what to do or say. “And you must be Castiel. Dean’s told us so much about you. Come in. You look flushed, Dean.” Castiel and Dean shared a look before both walked in holding hands again. “John, Dean’s here with Castiel.” Castiel saw a strong man with black and grey hair and beard walk towards them.  
“John Winchester. This is my wife Mary. You must be Castiel.” Castiel nodded dumbfounded. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My boy never shuts up about you.” Castiel saw the blush covering Dean’s face making his freckles stand out more.  
“I’m Castiel. Dean never stops telling me how great you both are. How supportive you two have been of us.” Castiel said shaking John’s extended hand. Mary pulled Castiel into a hug holding the boy for a second. Maybe things would work out for Castiel and Dean, maybe meeting parents wasn’t such a bad thing, and maybe idle hands have a purpose.


	2. NSFW Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a picture of the event.

THE PICTURE OF THE EVENT IN THE CAR. NSFW. PLEASE SKIP IF THIS BOTHERS YOU.

 

 

[Picture ](http://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=Hpd%2b1h3L&id=2238A1421F97F9521F9D6DDAA67725EB7BB11C04&thid=OIP.Hpd-1h3LYl6xBQ1brhMlFQHaFj&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2f206.190.133.12%2ft%2f91%2f84%2f306%2f1-320x240.jpg&exph=240&expw=320&q=gay+handjobs+in+car&simid=608018481892689968&selectedIndex=17&ajaxhist=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Picture in next Chapter.


End file.
